Your idiot
by Janet D. Cab
Summary: "La primera vez que Hinata y él intercambiaron cuerpos (hecho al que Kageyama ha denominado como "El Incidente") Kageyama creyó que todo formaba parte de un sueño, hasta que volvió a despertarse dentro de su pijama azul y se dio cuenta de que no recordaba lo que había hecho el día anterior". Oneshot de cumpleaños para Utopian Dystopia basado en la película de "Your name". KageHina


Disclaimer: _Haikyuu!_ pertenece a Haruichi Furudate y _Kimi no Na wa_ (o _Your name)_ a Makoto Shinkai.

 **NdA:** para los que no conozcáis _Kimi no Na wa_ , es una película preciosa en la que un chico y una chica intercambian cuerpos de manera intermitente. La idea tal vez no os parezca innovadora, pero os recomiendo verla porque la manera de la que está ejecutada es muy bonita. Me he inspirado en ella (quitándole mucho drama porque soy así de blanducha) para hacerle un regalo de cumple a mi amichi **Utopian Dystopia** , que seguramente esté sobando en estos momentos. Muchas gracias por ser mi amiga y por traerme hasta aquí, cuchi.

Gracias también al batallón de gente que ha leído y beteado este fic antes de que me atreviera a subirlo JAJAJA a saber **Layla** , **Jeannette** , **Jane** , **Karen** , **Shanik** y **Valentina Alondra** (perdonad si me he dejado a alguna, pero es que son las dos y veinte de la mañana y no doy para más :´D).

* * *

 **Your idiot**

por _Janet Cab_

* * *

" _The time is finally here; everything till yesterday was a prologue to the prologue" -Sparkle, Noda Yojiro_

* * *

 **A** ntes de abrir los ojos, Kageyama atina a preguntarse dónde se despertará esa mañana.

Si fuera un adolescente corriente y moliente, esa duda podría deberse a una borrachera de campeonato, de las que terminan con gente inconsciente en el banco de un parque desierto a tres kilómetros de casa o comiendo espaguetis de la almohada, pero Kageyama no bebe. Desde hace cuatro meses, no obstante, hay momentos en los que piensa que todo sería más fácil si lo hiciera. Dentro de una semana cumplirá dieciocho años, y ya no tendrá que preguntarse qué pasaría si le pidiera a alguno de sus dos compañeros de piso que le comprase una botella de sake barato. Iwaizumi solo le saca dos años pero ya es todo lo que a Kageyama le gustaría ser de mayor. Responsable, práctico, trabajador, leal, determinado, fuerte y carismático. Y _abstemio_. Kageyama duda que consiguiera de él algo más que un sermón al más puro estilo Elizabeth Swann sobre lo repugnante que es el alcohol y la escalofriante capacidad que tiene de transformar al hombre más respetable en un sinvergüenza.

Su novio, por otra parte, es un compendio de las cosas que a Kageyama le atormentan. Oikawa es alto como una farola, demasiado inteligente para su propio bien, presuntuoso, arrogante y está encantado de conocerse. La mayor parte del tiempo ambos fingen que el otro no existe, pero cuando han tenido disputas Oikawa se las ha arreglado para darle la vuelta a sus frases y hacerlo quedar como un imbécil, así que Kageyama ya ni se molesta. Bastante tiene con aguantar a Tsukishima cada tarde en el restaurante, _muchas gracias._ Detesta a los tíos demasiado listos. Concretamente a los que van de perdonavidas. Ni la más mínima idea de cómo puede tener tantas seguidoras en Instagram. O de por qué la tiene tomada con él. O de por qué Iwaizumi, que es un tío más que razonable (y que Kageyama sepa, sin ningún tipo de patología mental) no huyó lejos de Oikawa cuando se graduaron juntos en la escuela primaria. Ni tras ninguna de las graduaciones posteriores. Kageyama se juega su sueldo de ese mes a que podrían pasar dos cosas si le pidiese a Oikawa que usara su mayoría de edad para traerle aunque sea un cartón de vino blanco para cocinar del supermercado; que le dijese que no, pero le siguiera echando tequila en sus cereales o en sus batidos de yogur, como lleva haciendo desde que se mudó a vivir con ellos, o que accediera a comprarle una botella, la vaciase en el inodoro y la llenara de matarratas antes de entregársela con su sonrisa más letal.

Casi da miedo que a finales de su segundo año de carrera ya lo consideren una promesa para el mundo de la medicina. Si Kageyama se estuviera desangrando y solo pudiera atenderlo Oikawa, se cortaría la yugular para no sufrir innecesariamente.

¿Lo peor? Que desde _El Incidente_ , Oikawa piensa que Kageyama y él son amigos. Amigos. _Kageyama_ y _Oikawa._ Siguen tratándose como el culo pero según Oikawa, hay que asumir que es un aspecto más de su relación y ya está, y aquí no ha pasado nada.

–... que no voy a ver ese ultraje que le han hecho a Death Note contigo, pesado.

Ruido de tazas y cubiertos sobre la mesa.

–Pero _por qué._ No puedes dejarme solo en esto, Iwa-chan. Sabes que te mueres tanto como yo por ser testigo de cómo los estadounidenses destrozan nuestro patrimonio cultural. Una vez más.

El "clanc" de las tostadas saltando.

–Que no. Me has arrastrado a presenciar la basura de adaptación de Dragon Ball, la de Avatar y la de Shingeki no Kyojin. Pero Death Note es Death Note, Sadikawa. Es sagrado.

Cuando los escucha desde la cocina, Kageyama sabe que ese día se ha levantado dentro de su cuerpo. Sí, dentro de su cuerpo. Hay veces en las que no sucede así. Unas dos o tres a la semana. A Kageyama le costó lo suyo comprender cómo funcionaba, pero ahora todo está relativamente bajo control. Se incorpora sobre la cama y por inercia mira hacia abajo, a pesar de que entiende que no está en el pueblo al que se ha acostumbrado poco a poco. El pueblo en el que vive Hinata y en el que oficialmente, Kageyama no ha estado nunca.

* * *

Kageyama podría decir muchas cosas de Hinata y a la vez no decir nada. Para empezar, es pelirrojo. Pelirrojo-pelirrojo; una especie de zanahoria enana con patas. Sorprendentemente blancucho y enclenque para haberse criado en el campo y desplazarse a todas partes en bicicleta, máxime teniendo en cuenta que la villa de Girigashu está situada en un valle y hay un montón de desniveles y cuestas; Kageyama lo ha comprobado.

Tiene una hermana. Se llama Natsu y aunque Kageyama no la conoce desde hace mucho, la echa muchísimo de menos los días en los que no le toca despertarse en el cuerpo de su hermano. Natsu es una bolita luminosa y amarilla que lo considera _guay._ Le hace recobrar la esperanza que Kageyama había perdido de caerle bien a los niños y a los animales.

–Hoy eres Kageyama, ¿verdad? –le pregunta ese miércoles. Solo hay un instituto y un colegio en Girigashu, y ambos quedan en la misma dirección, así que van y vuelven juntos. Caminan colina abajo, bordeando la carretera. Ha aprendido a hacerle coletas a Natsu. Y trenzas. Y moños. El que lleva hoy apenas se mueve, bien sujeto con sus gomas para el pelo favoritas; las que tienen mariquitas rojas pegadas. Kageyama se ha vuelto tan bueno con el tema de los peinados que se ha planteado estudiar peluquería.

Resbala con un semillero de gravilla que hay esparcido por el arcén. Si sus piernas fueran las de siempre, podría haber dado una zancada y esquivarlo, pero el cuerpo de Hinata es endemoniadamente complicado de manejar. Tiene que dar el doble de pasos para recorrer el mismo camino que recorrería con el suyo. Nunca llega a las repisas más altas, lleva el sillín de la bici demasiado bajo para poder alcanzar los pedales con los pies y su voz es casi como la de una chica. Kageyama se siente terriblemente incómodo hablando con ella.

–Sí. Hoy soy Kageyama.

–Ya veo –comenta Natsu, sonriendo–. ¿Qué tal la peli de Death Note? Shoyo me dijo que habías quedado con tu compañero de piso para verla.

–Voy a matar a tu hermano –gruñe, recordando la experiencia.

–¿Por qué?

 _Porque desde_ El Incidente _quedo con Yachi fuera del restaurante cuando ya me había resignado a que nuestra dinámica se limitaría a saludarnos y despedirnos hasta que echaran a uno de los dos. Me han readmitido en el equipo de voléy. Veo películas cutres con un tío al que no soporto. Y a lo mejor sigo sin tragar a Tsukishima pero Yamaguchi me trata distinto. Mejor. Y me he reconciliado con mis padres._

 _Y me da miedo que toda mi vida social parezca depender de él._

–Porque me obliga a ser amigo de todo el mundo.

Natsu lo mira con una pizca de compasión, como si no acabara de entender qué tiene de malo hacer amigos, pero no hace preguntas, cosa que Kageyama agradece. Natsu nunca ha necesitado hacerlas, realmente, salvo para constatar sospechas. Es un milagro que sea tan avispada teniendo a un hermano medio idiota. O idiota entero, es lo mismo. Un día, todavía con la túnica puesta después de cambiarse para llevar a cabo la ceremonia de arroz en el templo de la abuela, cuya ejecución Hinata le había explicado con antelación y todo lujo de detalles para que Kageyama no la pifiara, Natsu lo había mirado muy seria y le había dicho "ahora mismo no eres mi hermano, ¿no?" y a Kageyama le había colapsado el corazón y había pensado en decir algo como "qué dices, boba, claro que soy yo" pero Natsu estaba tan inmóvil y expectante que en su lugar había murmurado "no, no lo soy" y seguidamente Natsu había asentido y le había preguntado "¿va a volver?". Kageyama le había contestado que sí, que dentro de un par de horas, y eso había sido suficiente.

* * *

La primera vez que Hinata y él intercambiaron cuerpos (hecho al que Kageyama ha denominado como _El Incidente_ ) Kageyama creyó que todo formaba parte de un sueño, hasta que volvió a despertarse dentro de su pijama azul y se dio cuenta de que no recordaba lo que había hecho el día anterior. Varias personas que conocía, y con las que Kageyama normalmente no hablaba, se habían acercado y le habían dado conversación, y había sido como seguir una serie y haberse saltado un capítulo. Dejaban caer acontecimientos y retazos de charlas en las que él supuestamente estaba involucrado, y Kageyama llegó a pensar que estaba perdiendo el norte o sufriendo amnesia.

Y entonces, una semana después, Hinata le había dejado una nota en su propio escritorio preguntándole quién era.

* * *

Hoy por hoy, Kageyama sabe prácticamente todo lo que hay que saber sobre Hinata. Sabe que los días de lluvia que a él tanto le gustan, a Hinata le dan una bajona impresionante, lo cual obliga a Kageyama a seguir muy de cerca el parte meteorológico de Tokio y a llevarse a casa las sobras de las tartas del restaurante en el que trabaja, porque ha descubierto que a Hinata le flipan las cosas dulces y empalagosas y que si se las da en las dosis adecuadas, su humor durante las tormentas metropolitanas es más estable y eso hace que resista el impulso de saquear su cartera.

Sabe que nació un veintiuno de junio, lo que significa, según le ha explicado en la libreta que utilizan para comunicarse, que unos años le toca ser cáncer y otros le toca ser géminis. Aunque lo que a Kageyama le importa de verdad es que Hinata es mayor que él por seis meses. Le perturba bastante, porque a esas alturas conoce más de lo que querría sus _dimensiones_ y puede afirmar que a pesar de que pueda sacarse el carnet y comprar ron, físicamente es un crío.

Intenta no mirar hacia abajo cuando se ducha con su cuerpo. Se centra en las pecas de sus brazos y en afeitarse las piernas con la vista clavada en las rodillas y al enjabonarse, las manos siempre saltan al llegar a la espalda baja o a las caderas, y siguen su curso por los muslos. En cuanto tocan la piel de la pierna, Kageyama deja de contener la respiración.

A veces piensa en preguntárselo. Si Hinata hace lo mismo que él o si lo _toca_ al desnudarse dentro del diminuto cuarto de baño del apartamento que comparte con Iwaizumi y Oikawa. Si como él, se limita a hacerlo solo cuando necesita mear y no puede aguantarse más o si... en fin, lo _toca_.

* * *

Tiene su número de teléfono, aunque nunca lo ha utilizado. Por ninguna razón en especial. Hinata tiene el suyo y tampoco lo ha marcado nunca. Kageyama lo agregó solo para comprobar que era real y de vez en cuando espía su foto de perfil, como si temiera que de no hacerlo, Hinata se esfumase.

Ahora mismo tiene una foto en la que sale con Natsu en el porche de la antigua casa en la que vive, cada uno con un sombrero de paja y una calabaza gigante entre las manos. Está sacada a contraluz y un poco borrosa, pero parece gustarle, porque lleva un mes con la misma, y eso que según las observaciones de Kageyama, Hinata cambia más de foto de perfil que de calzoncillos.

Es viernes y está enfrascado en unos ejercicios de matemáticas que le han marcado de refuerzo, para que practique durante las vacaciones, y que Yachi va a tener que explicarle cuando queden para estudiar el fin de semana, porque no se entera de la misa la mitad y está comenzando a cansarse de no hacer más que reclinar la silla del escritorio y bufar de frustración.

Está a punto de levantarse e ir al salón para preguntarle a Oikawa, que lleva un rato quejándose de que se aburre mientras Iwaizumi intenta estudiar para sus recuperaciones, si le apetece jugar al vóley en el polideportivo que hay cerca del bloque de pisos (porque están a tres días de Navidad y los entrenamientos del club se han suspendido), cuando su móvil comienza a sonar desde la mesilla. Kageyama se plantea seriamente no cogerlo, porque ahora mismo está de mala leche y no quiere pagar el pato con nadie, pero se acerca para comprobar quién es.

Y abre los ojos como platos.

Se queda congelado durante dos segundos y al final descuelga la llamada entrante con la boca seca.

–¿Diga?

– _¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!_

Hablan a la vez y es un poco ridículo, la verdad.

–¿Hinata?

– _Hola_ –casi puede verlo sonreír, brillante como una maldita bombilla al otro lado de la línea–. _¿Te pillo en mal momento?_

 _Sí. No. No sé._

–No –se encuentra diciendo–. Estaba... no importa. Iba a dar una vuelta pero ahora mismo no escucho nada al otro lado de la puerta, así que creo que no podré salir de mi cuarto en un rato.

– _Uh, tío_ –lo escucha lamentarse con una risita nerviosa–. _Ya me ha pasado un par de veces. Por lo menos no hacen ruido._

–Sí, son muy considerados -farfulla Kageyama, dejándose caer en la cama. Pensando en lo raro que es escuchar su voz _desde fuera._ Suena... diferente a cuando sale de su boca. Más luminosa y pletórica de energía. Mejor. Y la está utilizando para charlar con él sobre las guarradas que seguramente estén haciendo Oikawa e Iwaizumi en la sala de estar. Y Kageyama a lo mejor no es un as en esos temas pero imagina que su primera conversación no debería ir por esos derroteros-. Gracias. Por acordarte.

Torpe y tirante.

No puede creerse que esté hablando con él.

– _Mira debajo de la cama_ –le pide Hinata con ansiedad, y cuando Kageyama lo hace saca una cajita con el logo del restaurante en el que trabaja–. _No sé cómo habrá quedado. He hecho varias de prueba y Yachi ha dicho que estaban buenas, pero ya sabes cómo es. Se porta demasiado bien con nosotros._

Dentro de la caja hay un montón de galletas que seguramente pretendían ser redondas pero que se han quedado a medio camino. Muchas están decoradas como pelotas de vóley y otras con caritas de gatos, perros o conejos. Incluso hay alguna con churretes que imitan vagamente al Skytree. _Típico de los pueblerinos_. Kageyama no recuerda haberle contado a Hinata su temor a no gustarle a esa clase de bichos, así que supone que lo ha descubierto por sí mismo o a través de alguien que lo conozca medianamente.

El resto de las galletas rezan cosas como "¡feliz cumpleaños!" y "¡ya eres mayor de edad!" y "¡felices dieciocho!". Se abruma tanto que no sabe qué decir.

–Dios, son tan deformes que los balones parecen las tortillas voladoras de Óliver y Benji.

– _¡Mira que eres desagradecido!_

Se insultan un poco hasta que Hinata le pregunta cómo ha celebrado su cumple y Kageyama le cuenta que esa mañana desayunó en casa de sus padres y que mañana irán los tres a Disneyland. A Kageyama le da un poco de palo porque considera que ya está demasiado grande para eso, pero a sus padres parece hacerles ilusión, así que no se ha quejado. Sus compañeros de trabajo le montaron una pequeña fiesta con hamburguesas y patatas de bolsa después de cerrar, y a lo largo del día ha recibido unos pocos mensajes de gente de su clase con la que se lleva bien. Oikawa e Iwaizumi no le han dicho ni mú, pero Kageyama supone que traman algo, porque llevan toda la semana callándose abruptamente cada vez que lo ven aparecer de sopetón, así que es cuestión de tiempo que descubra el pastel.

– _El domingo es la final del Torneo Nacional_ –le comenta Hinata. Kageyama ya lo sabe, porque tiene un calendario con todos los eventos de vóley del país apuntados, pero no lo interrumpe–. _Había pensado que podríamos verlo juntos._

El corazón le sube a la cabeza y le baja en caída libre hasta los pies.

–¿Juntos?

– _Por Skype, quiero decir_ –se apresura a aclarar Hinata, y Kageyama se sorprende al sentirse decepcionado–. _Si no tienes nada que hacer. Aquí no hay mucha gente que sepa de vóley, así que se me ocurrió que..._

Esta vez sí que lo corta.

–Iba a quedar con Yachi para que me echara una mano con los ejercicios de mates, pero puedo verla a ella por la mañana. El partido es a las ocho de la noche, así que llegaré a tiempo.

– _¿Vas a comprar palomitas?_

–Pues claro –dice, porque es evidente–. ¿Tú qué vas a traer?

– _Yo ya he aportado las galletas._

–Hechas con los ingredientes del sitio en el que trabajo.

– _A lo mejor preferías que te comprase algo con tu dinero._

Después de un par de amenazas insustanciales por parte de Kageyama, se dedican a elucubrar sobre cómo será la final y a hacer apuestas, hasta que Kageyama escucha una voz cantarina y familiar al otro lado del teléfono.

– _¡Ya voy, Natsu! Me esperan para cenar, Kageyama_ –se excusa–. _Reza para que nos intercambiemos mañana. Siempre he soñado con ir a Disneyland._

Kageyama podría darle las gracias por las galletas, porque es lo más elaborado que nadie ha hecho nunca por él. Y por la llamada. Y por proponerle lo del domingo. Darle las buenas noches.

–Pues sigue soñando, idiota.

* * *

La sorpresa de Iwaizumi y Oikawa lo arrastra hacia una discoteca del centro de la que Kageyama sale temblando a las seis de la mañana, llevado a hombros por Makki y Mattsun, a los que Kageyama ya conocía. Es a lo largo de las siete horas que pasa con ellos, sin embargo, donde se convierten en sus mejores amigos del alma.

Vuelve a la normalidad después de vomitar en el váter por segunda vez.

* * *

Casi agradece poder quedarse descansando en el silencioso pueblo de Hinata, que se lo pasa tan bien en Disneyland que le llena el móvil de fotos y Kageyama se ve forzado a comprar una tarjeta nueva. Guarda algunas de su anterior tarjeta en un pendrive, entre las que figura alguna de sí mismo con una sonrisa que no sabía que podía esbozar y unas orejas de Mickey Mouse puestas.

El lunes Kageyama va a la oficina de correos, garabatea "Feliz Navidad" en una tarjeta musical que le encasqueta un vendedor y la mete dentro de una caja junto a las orejas, rumbo a Girigashu.

* * *

A partir de ese momento, dejan de dejarse notas en sus respectivas libretas y las sustituyen por audios al Line y llamadas nocturnas. Porque es más cómodo.

* * *

–Feliz Año Nuevo. Y eso.

– _Kageyama, que todavía falta media hora._

–Pero luego se colapsan las líneas y no me lo coges.

– _También es verdad_ –concede Hinata, sorbiendo algo y tosiendo acto seguido–. _Puaj. Es la primera y última vez que tomo cava_ –masculla asqueado–. Feliz Año Nuevo, Kageyama.

– _¿Estás hablando con Kageyama?_ –inquiere una vocecita, quitándole el teléfono y chillando–. _¡Ya era hora!_ _¡Hola, Kageyama! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!_

Y Kageyama lleva queriendo sonreír desde que escuchó el aliento de Hinata después del quinto toque, pero ahora tiene un pretexto para hacerlo sin sentirse extraño y lobotomizado.

–Feliz Año Nuevo, Natsu.

Ninguno de los dos llega a colgar, a pesar de las protestas de sus familias. Kageyama se atraganta con las uvas (porque sus padres se han empecinado en un fin de año español) y tiene que soportar el ataque de risa de Hinata por encima del repiqueteo potente y glorioso de las doce campanadas, que fluyen a la vez desde sus dos televisores.

* * *

Por lo visto a mediados de enero hay una lluvia de estrellas. Y por lo visto a Yamaguchi y a Yachi les van esas movidas, porque se empeñan en ir a casa de Yachi a prepararse, comprar algo de cenar por el camino (la lluvia coincide con una fiesta popular y la calle está atestada de puestos de bolitas de pulpo y dangos) y presenciarla desde un descampado. Tsukishima los acompaña solo para quejarse de que al día siguiente van a tener que madrugar y Kageyama comienza a perder la paciencia cuando le llega un mensaje de Hinata. Va a decirle que hablan luego porque Tsukishima está siendo imbécil.

Hasta que se descarga la foto que le ha pasado. Es un selfie.

Un selfie de Hinata enfundado en una yukata naranja. No le cubre los pies, así que Kageyama puede ver los zuecos de madera que se ha puesto.

Lo llama.

–Ey.

– _No me lo digas_ –se anticipa Hinata, no muy contento a juzgar por su tono–. _Soy el único pringado de Japón que se ha puesto yukata. Verás cuando salga a la calle y me vean los del instituto..._

Kageyama chasquea la lengua con hastío.

–Que les den a los del instituto –y cambia de tema rápidamente–. ¿Te has enterado de que hoy también pasa un cometa cerca de la Tierra?

– _Ah, ¿sí? Pues a ver si lo vemos_ _desde aquí_ –coincide Hinata, esperanzado.

–Sí.

– _Kageyama._

–Qué.

– _Si lo ves, ¿me llamas? Para no sé, verlo a la vez._

Se muerde los labios. El corazón en un puño. Sabe que es una idea tonta. Que no tiene sentido.

–Sí.

* * *

Son tontos de remate, porque aunque Kageyama marca el número en cuanto divisa la estela roja y azul del cometa a medianoche, tal y como había prometido, y aunque Hinata se lo coge, apenas hablan hasta que pierden de vista el cuerpo celeste.

– _¿Has pedido un deseo?_ –le susurra Hinata al oído, sobrecogido, y Kageyama nota cómo se le nubla la mente y la lengua se le ata.

Se siente diminuto bajo el cielo despejado y abierto, surcado por olas que salpican estrellas como si fueran gotas de cristal. Si cierra los ojos puede ver a Hinata ataviado de naranja con el rostro embelesado y levantado hacia una luna mordisqueada, y parte del pecho al descubierto. Exhalando vaho contra un enero gélido; la piel del cuello erizada y el móvil contra la oreja roja de frío.

–Sí.

* * *

Al día siguiente acude tan ido al trabajo que cuando está a punto de quemarse los dedos con el aceite por segunda vez, Tsukishima escupe lo que seguramente lleva rumiando desde ayer.

–¿Quieres dejar de fantasear con tu novio y centrarte? –le sisea, bajando el calor de los fogones–. Ya pondrás cara de atontado después.

El impacto que esa simple pulla tiene en él no se parece a nada que Kageyama haya experimentado antes.

–Qué novio.

–Ese tal Hinata –especifica Tsukishima con desgana, volviendo a su tarea de pelar patatas–. Estáis todo el día mandándoos mensajitos.

–No es... no soy...

 _Hinata no es mi novio,_ quiere decir. _¡No soy gay!_ Se muere por gritarlo pero una parte de él se lo impide, porque no quiere que parezca que se avergüenza de Hinata. Que le escandaliza la insinuación cuando la verdad es que es lógico que Tsukishima lo piense. Incluso Oikawa lo ha pensado, y ha tratado de darle un sermón a Kageyama sobre los peligros de conocer a alguien por Internet y pasarle fotos comprometidas. Fue tan explícito que Kageyama deseó que se lo tragara la tierra.

–Me importa un comino si sales con chicas, chicos o cabras montesas -espeta Tsukishima, arqueando las cejas–, pero cuando estés aquí compórtate o acabaremos todos en el hospital, memo. O peor, sin trabajo.

Kageyama va a marcarse un Ron Weasley en toda regla y a decirle que debería reordenar sus prioridades, pero se le quedan la cara y el cuello tan calientes que enmudece hasta la hora de cerrar.

* * *

Ni siquiera sufre el debate moral de turno. No piensa "Hinata es mi amigo" ni "Hinata es un chico". Nope. Lo único en lo que piensa es en lo lejos que viven. Se queda dormido imaginando que la distancia no es tanta. Que Hinata viene de visita a Tokio. Que se muda a su ciudad. Que puede colocarle la bola y jugar con él y revolverle los rizos rebeldes.

* * *

Un día sueña que sube a su apartamento mientras Iwaizumi y Oikawa están fuera. Y sabe que no hay vuelta atrás cuando se despierta con el pantalón mojado y la frente sudada, con los restos del sueño fresco. Un sueño en el que cierran la puerta de la habitación de Kageyama con llave y redescubren mutuamente un cuerpo que ya conocen. Que se dicen dos palabras. Solo dos. Más antiguas que el firmamento.

Dos palabras que los hacen gravitar alrededor de ellas, céntricas y cálidas como el sol.

* * *

Llega un día en el que no puede evitarlo. Se está duchando y podría tener los músculos agarrotados por el entrenamiento, el instituto y el trabajo, pero está muy lejos del estrés de la ciudad. Dentro de una piel que no es la suya. Se pasa los dedos por el pelo cobrizo, con mucha más lentitud que al principio. Con un cuidado que ha ido adquiriendo con el transcurso de los meses. Se enjabona las clavículas y nota el hueso sobresalir contra las yemas. Los abdominales. El raspón que se hizo Hinata al caerse de la bici la mañana anterior. La hondonada del ombligo. El bajo vientre. Roza el raíl pelirrojo y suave que desciende, más oscuro y duro que el de la cabeza y por primera vez, Kageyama no aparta la mano.

* * *

Cae más y más bajo a medida que la nieve se evapora de Tokio y la semana se escurre por el reloj.

Tan bajo que una noche, la tensión se le enrosca bajo el ombligo y le acalambra los nervios y la sangre, y acaba con las manos debajo del calzoncillo. En una cama que no es la suya. Gimiendo bajito con una voz que ahora es una especie de insulina para su diabetes y que le retumba en los oídos a la mañana siguiente, de nuevo en su habitación. Se acaricia por debajo de la camiseta, hundiendo los dedos entre las costillas y entre las piernas, hasta que el pulso descarrila y en vez de suspirar _Hinata_ , suspira su propio nombre solo para ver cómo suena en sus labios. Es precioso y Kageyama entiende por qué hay gente a la que le aterra el tabaco o la cocaína. Por si no puede dejarlos después de haberlos probado.

Hinata le envía un audio de buenos días y parece tan relajado y satisfecho, tan extasiado que cuando Kageyama lo escucha se siente la peor persona del mundo.

* * *

Hinata lo despierta cuando falta una semana para San Valentín.

Kageyama nunca lo había oído así. Quejumbroso y desmenuzado y desesperado.

 _No deberías estar así. Porque tú no te mereces que nada te haga sentir así de mal, ¿me oyes? Así que déjalo ya, merluzo._

–Qué te pasa. Hinata. Qué ocurre.

Hasta que se escucha hablar, Kageyama no se percata de que él está igual o peor que Hinata.

– _No sé_ –le contesta casi ronco–. _No sé. Me he levantado llorando. Llevo así varios días y no sé..._

–De qué estás...

– _Es como tener un vacío enorme en el pecho. Como si me faltara algo_ –se sorbe los mocos y a continuación dice algo que lo cambia todo–. _Y creo que ese algo eres tú._

Y Kageyama nunca ha roto a llorar por nada pero esa vez lo hace. Dice "tú también" y "yo igual" y cuando no está hablando está llorando, porque tiene demasiadas cosas que ocultarle y demasiados demonios dentro. Le da pánico despertarse un día y no acordarse de él. Que Hinata lo olvide. Que el vínculo se rompa y lo que han ido construyendo pierda su razón de ser y él no pueda superarlo.

–Quiero verte –le dice al final, casi sin aire en el cuerpo–. Verte de verdad.

– _Yo también_ –solloza Hinata, más tranquilo pero no lo suficiente–. _Yo también._

* * *

Quedan en una estación a medio camino entre el pueblo de Hinata y Tokio. Kageyama está muy pendiente del móvil porque Hinata nunca ha viajado tan lejos de casa, y menos en solitario, así que no se despega de la pantalla a pesar de que la batería disminuya paulatinamente a la velocidad del rayo.

Piensa en lo que debería hacer. En cómo tendría que moverse y saludarle. En si le parecerá tan bajito en persona cuando lo mire desde arriba. Toquetea la caja de bombones que ha comprado solo para arrepentirse de haberlo hecho, porque no sabe cómo va a reaccionar Hinata cuando se la entregue y si podrá fingir que es un gesto hecho desde la amistad o no, en caso de que se quede pálido y empiece a retroceder entre los andenes.

Quizá (y solo quizá) no haga falta mentirle.

Su tren llega cinco minutos después del de Hinata, así que cuando Kageyama se baja de él sabe que lo está esperando junto a una máquina de sellos. Ha recorrido decenas de kilómetros pero es ahora, recortando los últimos metros que los separan, haciendo resonar sus pisadas contra el pavimento gris, cuando a Kageyama le parece que falta una eternidad para llegar hasta él. Porque tal vez lo que le quema por dentro, lo que le hace llorar dormido no es que Hinata y él estén lejos, sino que estén separados, sea grande o pequeño el espacio que medie entre ellos.

Cuando lo ve, con el gorro de lana que Kageyama le ha puesto tantas veces a lo largo del invierno y un girasol decorado con un cucurucho de plástico y un lazo, ese terror viscoso que se le había acurrucado en la tráquea se disipa y se condensa, y los ojos se le mojan a pesar de que no está triste.

Una ráfaga de aire les despeina el flequillo y galopa entre las vías metálicas, aullando hasta perderse en la lejanía.

–Hola –lo saluda Hinata.

Sendos lagrimones cayéndole a los lados de la nariz respingona.

Y Kageyama va a saludarlo. De verdad que va a hacerlo, pero recorta las tres zancadas que los separan porque si no lo hace se asfixia, y le besa en la boca. Hinata se pone de puntillas y él apenas tiene que agacharse. Lo abraza por el abrigo verde y aspira el perfume de los girasoles, de la madera antigua del templo y de la sal del llanto.

Y es como volver a latir después de un infarto.

–Hola –sonríe contra sus labios, y todo está bien–. Feliz San Valentín.

* * *

Agregadme a Facebook si os apetece C: ( **Janet Cab Fanfiction** ) y recordad, si dejáis un review evitaréis que un cometa aleatorio destruya un pueblo tradicional japonés (?)


End file.
